When playing golf in a golf course, it is possible to strike or pitch a golf ball into a lake, a river or a pond. If there is no tool such as a bucket or a net, it will be difficult to pick up the golf ball to thereby cause loss of money. A professional bag with a full set of clubs plus accessories in the pockets is to heavy to further attach the tool for catching the golf ball when dropped into water.
An umbrella is always provided for a wet weather or for other protections, having become a necessary tool in a golf game or practice.
It is therefore invented by the present inventor an umbrella having means for catching golf ball when hit into a water pond, lake or river.